


I Smell Two

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: This story is set in Harry & Draco’s 4th year. The TriWizard Tornument happens but voldermort was killed in 3rd year so he will not be showing up throughout this series
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. On The Way To Potions Class

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is not the correct definition for Amiortentia but I don’t care, this is the definition for it in this story. 
> 
> Amiortentia- A potion in which you can smell the 3 scents of the person/people in rare occasions you desire the most.  
> When this potion is drunk you will turn lust crazy for the person/people you smell and take action on all of your feelings.

The day started out as a normal day like any other for they young Harry Potter. Well, as normal as any day in a magical wizarding school would be. 

Harry and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley we’re walking to class together in their group as usual. Harry was on the end, Hermione in the middle and Ron on the opposite end. 

Harry was talking to his friends and he was so induced and interested in the conversation that he didn’t realise the fact that he was going to walk smack bang into someone until...

CRASH!

Harry bumped right into someone’s chest and fell back onto the floor, his already broken glasses flying of his face and cracking w little from the impact. 

As soon as Harry regained his composter he blinked a few times and realised his glasses were missing. 

It then took him a few more seconds to realise that he had bumped into someone a few moments before and he started talking really fast and nervously as his hands moved all around him searching for his glasses. 

“Oh my! I am terribly sorry!” He says fast and nervously as he continues to search for them. 

As for the boy who Harry has bumped into, he knelt down to pick up Harry’s glasses and he leaned towards Harry placing them firmly back onto Harry’s face. 

“Thank yo-“ Harry went to say before his eyes looked up and he could see who it was who he had bumped into and who had helped him he blushed furiously since he was so close to his face. 

“C-Cedric.” Harry said nervously as Cedric stood up straight and chuckled as Harry nervously let out out. “Oh Merlin. I’m so so sorry.” 

He couldn’t believe what he’d done. He’d bumped into Cedric Diggory. The 6th year sweet heart and heartthrob. And I’ve if the guys Harry had a huge, huge, huge crush on. 

Yes, I said one of them. Harry also has a mega crush on someone else, but right now that didn’t matter since he was face to face with Cedric. 

Cedric looked at him and spoke up. “It’s quite alright Harry. No need to apologise. Accidents happen.” 

Harry has developed his huge crush on Cedric during his Quidditch match last year. 

What Harry has no idea about though, was that Cedric had liked Harry since that match as well. 

“Here. I’ll help you up.” Cedric said as he held his hand out for Harry to get up easier. 

Harry took a deep breath as he composed himself. He told himself in his mind that he didn’t need to get worked up about this, Cedric was just being helpful, he doesn’t intentionally want to grab your hand. 

Harry then reached over a bright blush spread across his cheeks as he grabbed Cedric’s hand and huge electric wave shot through both Jarry and Cedric’s bodies. 

None the less Harry tried to ignore to and stood up. “T-Thank you.” Harry said accidentally stuttered our and cursed himself under his breath for stuttering.” 

The two boys were still holding hands even though Harry has stood up now. 

Cedric seemed to noticed and let go of his hand rubbing his neck nervously. “Don’t mention it.” Cedric said with a shrug and a faint blush. 

Harry then quickly walked over to his friends since he was too nervous to be there any longer. 

“Are you alright Harry?” Hermione ASOS before seeing the crack in Harry’s glasses and she sighs. “You need to stop breaking the glasses.” She said with a soft giggle as he she got out her wand and pointed it to Harry’s glasses. “Oculus Repairo.” He says as Harry’s glasses fix. 

She then puts her wand away as she begins talking again. “Me and Ronald planned to walk over and help you out but it looked like Cedric had the whole situation under control so we decided to just wait here till you retuned.” She said smiling softly as the group began walking once again. 

“I’m perfectly fine Mione, and thanks for fixing my glasses again. I really need to learn that spell for myself.” He says with a soft chuckle before he looks at the clock on the wall. 

“Oh shoot. We better get going to class before Snape takes away a hundred something points from Gryffindor.” Harry says which causes both Ron and Hermione to chuckle. 

The group of friends then started walking a little faster towards the potions classroom but Harry once again made the mistake of getting too engrossed in their conversation and walked smack bang into someone, this time though, luckily his glasses stayed firmly on his face. 

As he looked up he had seen who he had bumped into this time. 

Draco Malfoy. And Harry has a bad feeling that Draco was going to be pissed now. 

Draco looked at Harry and glared at him. “What the actual Merlin Potter. What where the he’ll you’re going?!” He says startled and slightly angered. 

Harry didn’t exactly pay attention to what Draco was saying though. He was too busy looking at Draco, which, by the way, happened to Harry’s other crush. 

Harry has no idea why he liked Draco. He knew he was a little git and an annoying swine but he was just so hot. 

Draco was Harry’s four year crush, and once again Harry has no idea that Draco had had a huge crush on Harry since around the same time as well. 

When Harry was given the choice to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin the only reason he’d chosen Gryffindor was because he couldn’t keep his cool around Draco and didn’t think he’d be able to control himself if he shared a dormitory and a common room with him. 

Harry was blushing a dusty pink ad he quickly stood up and moved away. “S-Sorry Malfoy.” Harry said as he ended up stuttering once again. 

Draco looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow from Harry’s stuttering. He decided not to start a fight. “Mmhm. Just don’t let it happen again Potter.” Draco said rolling his eyes playfully and entering the potions classroom with his two best friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. 

Harry quickly got back over to Hermione and Ron. 

Ron has his arms crossed but was chuckling. “Bloody hell mate.” He said through laughs. “What the hell is up with you and bumping into people today?” 

Harry smiles and rolled his eyes as he chuckles himself. “I have no idea Ron. No idea at all.” 

The three friends then walked into the potions classroom chuckling at what Harry has gotten himself into today.


	2. Potions Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter lists the different Amiortentia smells and how the smells connect to each person. This chapter also reveals the soulmates

As the three friends walked into the Potions Classroom, they all looked around and decided amongst themselves who would be working with who and that the three of them should sit near each other.

This resulted in Harry and Hermione deciding to work together, and Ronald deciding that he will work with Neville.

After Harry had taken his seat opposite Hermione he looked forward to the front of the classroom to see some writing on the black board. The big letters spread across the black board spelled out 'Amiortentia'.

Harry sighed, not actually knowing what this potion was, and made an even larger sigh as he watched his teacher Severus Snape exit his storage closet of ingredients.

"Hello class." Snape said in a snarl sort of tone. "Today we will be brewing a potion named Amiortentia. Can anyone tell me what potion Amiortentia is?" Severus asked his class as he raised an eyebrow only for him to sigh when the only hand that shot up was from Hermione Granger, every other professors pet. 

Severus sighed as he looked at the female curly haired student. "Yes Ms. Granger?" He said with a short sigh after.

Hermione smiled a huge smile as she was extremely happy that Snape had chosen her. "Amiortentia is a love potion sir. When the potion is brewed you will be able to smell the person or people your heart desires most, and when drunk you will fall into a lust given state for an hour and will only want that person or those people to help you through your lust given state."

Snape gave Hermione a wry smile. "Very good Ms. Granger." He then said the next part through gritted teeth and a fake smile. "5 points to Gryffindor." 

The made Hermione smile a huge smile as if she had made a huge achievement, which she had as she had gotten Severus Snape to give points to Gryffindor when he would never ever usually do that. 

"So class. We will be brewing Amiortentia today and, for your homework, I'd like you all to write me 5 pages of parchment on what you smell in your Amiortentia potion. So, you cannot leave this class until your potion is brewed and, you or your partner have a vial of the potion for you to complete your homework."

"So I suggest you all go and collect the ingredients that are on the board and start brewing your Amiortentia potions." Snape said while smirking as he sat down at his desk and began marking the homework from his previous class. 

After hearing Snape's works the whole class got to work. 

"Hey Harry, could you go and grab the ingredients for me and I'll brew our potion so we can get out of here quicker alright?" Hermione asked, though it was more of a command then it was a question.

Harry nodded at Hermione and stood up, walking over to where the ingredients for the potion were and grabbing them. 

He then brought them back over to his and Hermione's table and placed them in front of the cauldron before sitting down. 

As Hermione got to work on the potion Harry took this as an opportunity to look around at all the pairs. 

Draco and Pansy were working together as per usual. Dean and Seamus were working together, which was also usual since, these days you could never break them apart from each other. And the other pair he noticed was Ron and Neville working together. They were only paired up so Ron could sit close to Harry and Hermione.

After about 15 minutes Hermione had already finish3ed brewing the potion. 

"Professor. We're finished." Hermione said as her hand shot up high into the air. This caused Snape to look up and put down the parchments he was marking to walk over to Harry and Hermione. 

"Let me check." Snape said in a snarl tone as he leaned over the potion and smelt it in. 

The potion for him smelt like the most beautiful flowers on a summers morning and the lovely scent of spring air. It smelt exactly like the one true love he'd had but lost. 

Snape stood up straight and for once actually gave the two a soft smile. "Well done Ms. Granger. Another 5 points to Gryffindor." Hermione's smile became even wider, as now she had earnt 10 points for Gryffindor in Professor Snape's class. 

"Now here hear your vials." He says passing both Harry and Hermione an empty vial. "Fill them up and you two may smell your potion and start your homework early."

They both nodded at Severus who then turned on his heels and started to walk back to his desk. 

Harry and Hermione both filled up their vials and put them away. 

"Do you mind if I smell first Harry?" She asked him. Harry shook his head to tell her of course he didn't mind. 

Hermione just gave Harry a sweet smile before leaning over their potion and breathing in the 3 scents of her most desired and possible soulmate. 

Hermione's nostrils filled with the scent of fresh pine, chocolate and a very home like smell. 

This caused Hermione to let out a small giggle. 

"What's funny Hermione?" Harry questioned. 

She let out another small giggle before she began to speak. "I smell Ronald." She was now having a laughing fit and Harry just starred at Hermione in shock. "I smell fresh pine, chocolate and a very home like smell." 

Her giggles soon died down and she looked at Harry. "So, it's your turn now Harry."

Harry nodded and slowly leant over the potion breathing in the scents but was a little shocked when not 3 scents but 6 scents hit his nostrils. This couldn't be right.

He was hit with scents at different time though. 

The first 3 scents he was hit with were: A very strong and rich wizarding cologne, fresh pine and pears. 

The second lot of scents he was hit with were: Honey, cinnamon and blossom. 

He was sill very confused and as he sat up straight he had a very confused look on his face. 

"Hey Harry. What's wrong? What do you smell?" She asked him nervously due to the very confused look on his face. 

"Harry. What are your three smells? Come on. You know you can tell me." 

Harry's eyes widen as he looks at Hermione. That was the problem. There wasn't three. There was six. Harry took a deep breath, not realising what he was about to say would come out as a yell.

"Hermione. There isn't three scents. THERE'S SIX!" He didn't realise how loud he'd yelled the last part and a few people, including Professor Snape looked over at him. 

"Harry.. That means you smell two people." She says in a worried and nervous tone. 

"I know." Harry says and takes a deep breath to steady his heart.

His body desired two people. He had not one but two soulmates. 

Hermione could see the worry in Harry's eyes and she wanted to help him out to find out who the two people were. "Hey Harry. Why don't you tell me what the smells are and I can help you figure out who they are." 

Harry nodded at Hermione and took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Well the first three scents I was hit with were a very strong and rich wizarding cologne, forest pine and pears." He said taking a deep breath after. 

"Well let me help you figure out who the first person is." She says with a reassuring smile. "I know for a fact that pine means pure blood wizard since I smell fresh pine for Ronald." Harry nods at her words as Hermione continues. "A very strong and rich wizarding cologne must be the cologne HE wears. So from that I'd say they are from a very rich pure blood family." This causes Harry to nod one again. "And pears. I'm not sure what pears means." She says and turns to look at Professor Snape. 

"Hey Professor. What are the scents that match to each Hogwarts House?" Hermione asks him. 

Professor Snape stands back up and walks over. 

"Well the four scents are: Well you pesky Gryffindor's smell like chocolate. Honey is for those Hufflepuffs, Blueberries are usually for Ravenclaws and Pears are for Slytherin." Snape explains before walking back to his desk and sitting back down. 

Hermione then caught on to what Snape had just explained and her eyes widened as she looked at Harry. "Harry." She said before taking a deep breath. " You like a-a RICH PURE-BLOOD SLYTHERIN BOY?!!" She yelled out of shock and confusion. 

She then realised that she'd just yelled that out loud and everyone in the class was now starring at the two in shock and confusion. 

Snape just looked over and chuckled. 

The thing was though. Harry already knew that his body desired a certain rich, pure-blood slytherin boy. He just didn't know that the boy would be his possible soulmate, well one of his possible soulmates. 

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione. "I mean, Hermione. I already knew I liked and desired them. I just had no idea they'd be a possible soulmate!"

Hermione just looked at Harry in shock. "Who is it?" She asks hm. 

"I'd rather not say." Harry explained as he took a deep breath. "Can we just get onto the next person please Hermione." This caused Hermione to take a deep breath and let out a small sigh before nodding. 

"So, what were the second lot of scents?" Hermione asked Harry nervously.

"T-They were: Honey, cinnamon and blossom." Harry got out nervously. 

"Okay. Well Professor Snape has already told us that Honey means Hufflepuff. And I know Blossom means that they're older then you. And cinnamon. What does cinnamon mean again?" She said, trying to rack her brain for the answer Harry needed. 

"Ah. Yes. Cinnamon means popular." She says as she tries to piece it altogether. "So Harry. You like a rich, pure-blood slytherin and a popular, older Hufflepuff."

Harry just chuckled. "Once again Hermione. I already knew this. Its just a shock to everyone else." 

Meanwhile, over with Draco and Pansy they were going through something similar. 

"Hey Dray. What are your scents?" She asks Draco. 

Draco gulped as he looked at Pansy. "W-Well. I kind of smell s-six scents too Pansy." This caused Pansy's eyes to widen in shock.

She then smirked. "Oh do tell Dray-Dray."

Draco took a deep breath before continuing. "Well. I-I smell a cheap muggle cologne, chocolate and well, the lovely scent of spring air."

Draco and Pansy looked at each other. They both understood that the first two scents meant that Draco liked someone who was in Gryffindor and had something to do with muggles but neither of them knew what spring air was. 

"Hey Professor. What does the scent of sprig air mean?" Pansy asked him. This caused Severus to smile as he stood up and walked over. 

"Spring air. A scent I know all too well. Spring air means emerald. To explain it more, one our your possible soulmates has eyes of the clearest emerald." 

This caused Pansy and Draco's eyes to widen. 

"D-Dray." Pansy stuttered out. "The only person in our year who wears cheap muggle cologne, i-is in Gryffindor and has emerald eyes is.." She says still in pure shock. 

"Don't finish that sentence Pansy. Don't you think I know that Pansy?! Hm?! I've know that SINCE FIRST YEAR PANSY! AND WHAT DOESN'T HELP THIS IS THAT THE SECOND LOT OF SMELLS WERE ALSO THE EXACT SAME AS POTTERS SECOND LOT OF SCENTS!!" 

Draco had then realised that he'd yelled that very loudly and now everyone was starring at him. 

he was now very scared. He stood up and ran out of the classroom, tears flowing from his eyes. 

Harry starred wide at Draco as he ran straight out of the classroom. The only thing going through Harry's mind then was that Draco smell him and Cedric too.

Hermione just looked at Harry. "Harry. He smells you too. And your other possible soulmate. That means you and Draco are soulmates, since you both smell each other! And your soulmate just ran out of the classroom crying. Go and follow him!" Hermione said in a worried tone. 

This caused Harry to snap out of his thoughts and nod, running out of the classroom to follow Draco.

In the meantime, with everyone still in the classroom this was going on. 

"Hey Ronald. What do you smell?" Hermione questioned him. 

"Chocolate, Books and fern. Basically you Mione."

This caused Hermione to smile happily. "That's good. Because I smell you too Ronald."

Ron smiled as he looked at Neville. "Hey Nev. What do you smell?"

This question caused Neville to turn bright pink. "W-Well, I smell, p-pine, pears a-and tattoo i-ink." He stuttered out nervously. 

This just caused Pansy to looked at Blaise with an 'are you fucking serious Blaise' look. 

"Tattoo ink? But who in 4th year would have a tattoo?" Ron asked Neville. 

This question caused Pansy to speak up. "Probably the idiot who decided getting a muggle tattoo on his leg would be fun." Pansy said glaring at Blaise. 

"What? Pansy. It was a good idea, at the time..." Blaise said which caused everyone to chuckle. That would be a very interesting couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Just wanted to say sorry if this first chapter is short and kinda pointless but it all starts up in the next chapter. This is my first story so please understand this.


End file.
